User talk:Hellkaiserryo12
This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 Rhedogians featured article Hi Hellkaiserryo12. Since you're the author of Wikitroid:Featured article queue/Month 11, 2010, I wanted to let you know that I just changed the width of the image to 290 pixels so that the content fits into the right column of the main page. Before, the entire Featured Article section was extending beyond the right edge of the page into the background. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 23:47, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou very much, I was unaware that the featured article was causing the chaos present on the main page. That said, the page is still very bland as it is. The new skin implementation appears to have messed up the boxes we had before. Do you know how we could improve the appearance of the main page? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Another article challenge I now challenge you once again to get out your HK touch and create Skyway. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Read my mind. Feeling a little low lately so I might feel up to it tomorrow? Plus I have exams coming up... I'm happy that you can always be depended on to edit daily, though. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:20, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:Block, and Blocking Vandalism-Only Accounts Just FYI, you don't need to use in the arguments for Template:Block, like you did at User talk:NIWAisAwesome - indeed, they shouldn't be used. They're only there to denote free-text argument fields, and should not be included in the actual argument. On another note regarding the same account - accounts that have nothing but vandalism edits are considered vandalism-only accounts and should be blocked indefinitely. I've gone ahead and reblocked this one for you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, thankyou. I have little experience in blocking users really, so thankyou for the advice. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Notification of arbitration RE: Moderator Guy Hello Hellkaiserryo12. Since you're an administrator somewhat involved in the whole Moderator Guy mess, here's a copy of the arbitration message I've left on RoyboyX's Dakorask's and Mach9's talk pages. As an administrator, you are sortof exempt from it, but you should still read it so that you can enforce it if necessary. ARBITRATION Regarding Moderator Guy This is an official notice of arbitration. It is immediately binding and supersedes any other previous administrative notices or assurances on the subject. I will not be having any more of this Moderator Guy drama on this wiki. It's beyond the scope of this wiki, and frankly, you seem like the people who deny that man landed on the moon. Total conspiracy theorists. It's disruptive, trollish, and doesn't need to be here. Therefore, all users, including those of you receiving this message, are hereby forbidden to discuss the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, the Metroid Fanon wiki, or any related resources, including but not necessary limited to the Wikitroid IRC channel. THIS MESSAGE IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. If anyone who has received this message continues discussing the situation involving the user known as "Moderator guy" on Wikitroid, its related resources (including but not limited to the IRC channel), or on the Metroid Fanon wiki or its related resources, they will be banned for disruption. Anyone who has not received this warning and discusses the topic will receive only one warning. If anyone comes onto Wikitroid and begins attacking users, they will be handled by the administration in the manner dictated by policy. Remember, though, that Wikitroid administrators have no jurisdiction outside of Wikitroid. Administrators are exempt from this arbitration, but only as necessary to enforce wiki policy. This arbitration will remain in effect until one month from the time that this message was left on the Main Administrator's Noticeboard: 23:58, Monday 27 December 2010 (UTC), unless it is extended or cancelled. Administrator's Noticeboard additional information: Users initially warned: User:Dakorask, User:RoyboyX, User:Mach9. Message CCd to administrators: User:Hellkaiserryo12. Please contact me and via email ONLY if you have any questions. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Floor observation room missile tank They're actually called Missile Tanks in Other M, not Missile Expansions; hence that's why I called it a Missile Tank. Just to let you know. Avengah 16:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh okay. Its just you were linking to Missile Tank, not Missile Expansion. Missile Tank redirects to Missile Expansion, so you could have just written Missile Tank. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 16:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi there, I am a new user to wikia. Since I love metroid a lot, I would love to help this wiki. Currently though, I am looking for a certain user, one by the name of Ccalen. Could you direct me to this user? I would love to meet him. Thank you! Tangible 20:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, I'd like to help, but I can't seem to find anyone by that name on this wiki. Where did you come across this name as I cannot find any record of it on other wikis? Did you mean Calen? You can go to User:Ccalen but I don't know. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :: ::It's perfectly alright, could Ccalen possibly be a name for another user on IRC? That is where I encountered this particular user. If any of this sounds familiar to you, don't hesitate to speak up! Tangible 21:20, November 30, 2010 (UTC)